Love Makes the World Go Round
by Dancing-soontobe-Queen
Summary: Every peson has the capability to love and to be loved.


Hello, everyone. This is an idea that I had to get out of my head. I really like how it turned out I hope you like it to! Enjoy!

Dislclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**L**o**v**e **M**a**k**e**s** t**h**e **W**o**r**l**d** G**o** R**o**u**n**d

Mad-Eye Moody

Love will **not** save us, but we can pretend

Nymphadora Tonks

Age is, but a number.

_(Right?)_

Teddy Lupin

He was a symbol of what the war was fought for.

Remus Lupin

I will **always** put those I love in danger.

(Danger from others and myself)

Sirius Black

I failed as a brother.

_(Regulas)_

_(James)_

_(Remus)_

(i)m (s)o(r)r(y)

Peter Pettigrew

Power does not equal friendship.

_(i was wrong, but it is too late)_

James Potter

Friend to all.

(Even _him_, but he'd never admit that)

Lily Evans

I will do **anything** for those I care about.

_(She proved that)_

Petunia Dursley

She was my little sister, but now she is gone.

I (love)(miss)(dislike)(amjealousof) you

Vernon Dursley

He.

Loved.

The.

Normal.

Things.

In.

Life.

Dudley Dursley

I trusted my parent's ideals and teachings.

Theywerewrongaboutyou.

iamsorry.

Aurthor Weasley

My family comes first.

Molly Weasley

She loved all of her sons.

But, she always dreamed of having a daughter.

_(Better late than never)_

Fred Weasley

Brotherly love till the end.

George Weasley

He **never** was the same after Fred's death.

But, having Angelina around helped.

_(ThankYou)_

Charlie Weasley

He may **not** have a woman.

But, he has his family.

Percy Weasley

His **worst** mistake was walking out on the family.

_(He will never be the same)_

Audrey Weasley

Audrey _loves_ change.

Percy _loves_ a schedule.

They _love_ each other.

Bill Weasley

He will always look out for his family.

_(Blood related or not)_

Fleur Delacour

Love conquers **all** language boundaries.

Victorie Weasley

Her birth changed lives.

_(Itisover)_

Dominique Weasley

I love my momdadsisterbrothercousins.

But, I am **not** them.

Louis Weasley

He has love for two different worlds.

_(Magicmugglemagicmuggle)_

Gabrielle Delacour

Love connects everyone.

Dennis Creevey

He was **never** able to look at a camera that same way after Colin di- -

Colin Creevey

He died so the picture of a perfect place would come alive.

.Snap

_(Perfect)_

Dean Thomas

The war changed his look on life.

He declared his love for his true passion.

**A**

**R**

**T**

Seamus Finnigan

His mum was the only one her had.

Then around came Lavendar.

_(He can have two loves)_

Lavendar Brown

Her scars made her realize beauty ment nothing.

_(Love did)_

Parvati Patil

She always did love secret romances.

_(I know pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini)_

Blaise Zabini

His mother showed him what **not** do in his life.

_(I love you, Parvati Zabini)_

Pansy Parkinson

Love meant money and looks.

_(She __**never**__ had enough)_

Theodore Nott

He proved he was **not** his father.

_(He was __**not**__ a deatheatermurderfighter)_

_(He was a husbadfatherfriend)_

Daphne Greengrass

The Ice Queen melted under his stare.

_(She could not have been happier)_

Astoria Greengrass

She fought against the dark side, because it was the right thing to do.

She slapped Draco, because she felt she should.

She apologized, because she was compelled to.

She married Draco, because there was not another choice.

_(He heart made the choice for her)_

Draco Malfoy

He gazed into her eyes and he felt guiltless.

_(Even in his darkest days)_

Scorpius Malfoy

His parents are his heroes.

**Dark**andlight

Joined

And there was **harmony**.

Albus Potter

His hero is his namesake.

Love was their main priority.

_(Rest in Peace)_

James Potter

His loved his siblings.

_(But, don't tell them that)_

Lily Potter

Smiles = Happiness

Happiness = Joy

Joy = Hope

Hope = Determination

Determination = Passion

Passion = Love

Love = Hugs

Hugs = Smiles

**..And the circle continues..**

Rose Weasley

Love defies all family feuds.

_(This is Scorpius, my )_

Hugo Weasley

Love means sticking together.

_(His best friends are his cousins)_

_((And that is okay)_

Molly Audrey Weasley

My name gives me strength.

_(But, it does not make me shine.)_

**((I do))**

Lucy Weasley

Percy is her role model.

Why?

When he told her the story of him leaving.

A solitary tear fell.

And?

He came back in the end.

Fredrick Weasley

Love can be expressed in different ways.

_(Jokes)_

**((iloveyoudad))**

Roxanne Weasley

Love is for every creature.

_(Goblindragonhouseelf)_

**((everything))**

Dobby the House Elf

This was a different type of love.

_(He died in his master's arms)_

Hedwig the Owl

She was his first friend.

_(He will never forget you)_

Harry Potter

He was not raised with unconditional love.

But, he gave love to everyone.

_(The-Chosen-one)_

**(The-Boy-Who-Lived)**

_(War Hero)_

**(Harry)**

_(Dad)_

Ginny Weasley

She was raised with abounding love.

And she raised her children in the same environment.

And her children raised their children in the same

And her children raised their children in the

And her children raised their children in

And her children raised their children

And her children raised their

And her children raised

And her children

And her

And

Ron Weasley

He may not show his love through _(chocolates)(teddybears)(roses)_

But, he is a different type of romantic.

_(Gentletouches)(warmsmiles)(littlenotes)_

**((Love, Ron))**

Hermione Granger

Coming home to a find..

Loving husband

Loving children

Loving friends

Loving family

That is what makes her truly happy.

Severus Snape

Everything he did was for her.

He hopes it was worth it.

**((it was))**

Minerva McGonagall

She sees the students she teaches as her children.

Looking back, she was glad to have every single one.

_(They made her proud)_

Filius Flitwick

Swish and flick a feather.

Charm a heart.

Pomona Sprout

You cannot grow a heart.

But you can prune the vines and thrones away

Then the heart will thrive.

Professor Trelawney

Love cannot be seen in tea leaves or a cystal ball.

_(She has tried)_

Professor Slughorn

He loves his student's achievements.

_(He lives through them)_

Albus Dumbledore

Love is a journey everyone must take.

_(A worthwhile journey, at that) _

Tom Riddle

A scared, little boy who grew up not knowing what love was.

_(In the end, this is what killed him)_

Everyone

Love is **always** present.

In a heart.

In a soul.

In a mind.

_Through thoughts._

_Words._

_Actions._

Love **is** there.

**You just have to find it.**

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

~Dancing-soontobe-Queen


End file.
